From Bella to Bell
by GirlYouCanFear
Summary: In this story, Twilight's Bella is having an awful day. She decides to tell people to  call her Bell. Her accidental look beccomes her new look and being a hot mess, she attracts sexy Edward Cullen. Very sexual and scenes and strong language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up that morning.. Pissed. I couldn't find a single damn thing I had packed when I moved from my beloved Pheonix to God forsaken Forks. I couldn't find my hair brush. I couldn't find a single pair of underwear. Bras OR panties. I couldnt find my car keys... Charlie had already left for work. Crap. I looked at the wall clock... I had 10 minutes to get ready before I should start _walking _to school. I ran my fingers through my hair to get as many knots out as possible. I quickly brushed my teeth. I threw on the first thing I spotted on the foot of my bed, in a rush, and threw it on. Hollister jeans and... Great. A white tank top. I'm not wearing a bra... and it's cold as fuck outside.. You get the picture. I glanced at the clock again... 5 minutes. Shit! I'll just throw on a jacket.. In the next three minutes I raided my entire closet and suitcase.

No jacket. Just perfect.. 2 minutes left. Got to go! I quickly managed to slip on my white vans as I ran out the front door.

The cold air bit me... right on my exposed neck. (pun intended) I cringed as I kept a fast pace on the way to Forks High School.

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" I yelled angrily as I stomped my whole way there. At least it wasn't raining.. Just then I felt a drop of rain on my bare chest as the school came into view.. You've GOT to be shitting me. This _only _happens in movies!

I bolted to the school as fast as I could. I found cover.. I was cold. I was wet. I was in a tank top. My hair was a mess. This was the worst school day I've ever had. And the bell hadn't even rang yet..

"Isabella?" I heard a guy say behind me.

I quickly turned around. He obviously thought it safe to assume it was my name.. due to the fact that I reacted to it.. So he continued. He was tall and thin. Blonde. But not the least bit attractive. "My name is Mike.. You're new here." He said it as a statement not a question. He looked me up and down, obviously confused. And probably a little turned on due to the fact that my nipples were hard, and I was wearing a wet, thin, white shirt. I decided to ignore it. I didn't need to be reminded of the condition I was in.

"Just Bell. Yes I'm new." I replied... I normaly went by Bella. But I'm sporting a new look today so I thought what the hell? Why not a new name too? Just Bell.. I like it.. Shorter.. One syllable. Smaller.. Like the amount of clothing I'm wearing. _Less._

I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah, like I needed to be reminded of how absurd I must look. I was simply being bitter because everything had gone wrong today. Already.

"Um.." Mike started as he continued looking at my chest. The guy already annoyed me. "Do you mind if I ask why you're-" I cut him off.

"Wet? Ratty? Half naked?" I replied with a snide smile.. "Yes. I mind if you ask." My smile dissappeared. His eyes widened.

"Um.. okay. Well.. Would you at least like to borrow my jacket? What's your first class?" Mike quickly asked. Clearly semi-frightened of me. Hmm.. It felt kind of nice. I made a mental note to be slightly bitchier to people I didn't like. Obviously it would keep them in line.

"Government. And no. I don't need a damn jaket. I just walked nearly two miles in the freezing weather.. and then it started to rain. If I _needed_ a jacket for my survival, obviously I'd be dead by now." I snapped, coldly.

Mike hesitated.. the bell rang. "Government is my first class too. I'll walk you there." He chose to ignore the rest of my rant. I think he stated that he _would_ walk me to first period instead of asking if he may, because he was afraid of being coldly rejected once more. I didn't reply. I just walked a few steps behind him.

A few hours later...

The lunch bell finally rang. Thank god. My shirt was almost dry now, but my hair was a frizzy mess. I loved that this school was so small, only because after only 4 periods here I now know my way around almost everywhere, and now also had the power to coldly reject Mike's offers to walk me everywhere. I no longer had use for him. I sat alone, enjoying the stares and attention I was getting, due to the new look I was sporting. Mike sat next to me, with a tray full of food.

"Hey, Bell." He said with a smile.

I sighed. Did he not get that we weren't friends? "Mike. Do you not understand that we are not-"

And then I saw _him_. He was beautiful. Pale. Golden eyes. A leather jacket and crooked smile that screamed danger. From that moment. That very second. I knew I was obsessed. No one else would do. I wouldn't stay away, the way his smile warned me to. Bella never get she wants.. It's a good thing I was no longer Bella. I was Bell. Bell got what she wanted.

"Bell?..Be-ell?" Mike's sing-song tone interupted my fantasy. I so badly wanted to smack him with the greasy chicken he so ignorantly put in front of me. I was a vegitarian. "Do I understand that we aren't _what_?" he finnished after he finally got my attention.

"Uhh.. nevermind." I decided I did have a little use left for Mike after all. I shouldn't crush him yet. "Who's _that_?" I asked Mike, gesturing toward the dangerous guy I'd just fallen in lust with.

Mike's gaze followed my nod. He now looked genuinely pissed. "Should've figured" he said with a sarcastic, angry, 'I-don't-believe-this-shit', smirk. "The dick's name is Edward. Have fun." Mike quickly snatched up his damn chicken and walked away... no. Make that stomped away. I had to stifle a laugh... And that's when _Edward's_ gaze, met mine.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I sat at the lunch table, alone, where I always sat. Tray full of untouched food in front of me, where it always does. The same 3 girls giggling at how "sexy" I am a few tables over, like thay always do. Nothing is exciting anymore. You would think any teenage boy would kill to have my body, my voice, the girls that want me. But I'm not a teenager. Well.. I look like one. I say I am. But... let's just say I was probably a good friend of your great grandmother. I've been stuck in a rut. No one can make me feel. I want to feel. Anything. Even pain. I've taken a knife to my chest more times than you can count, but the blade broke. I've swallowed bottles full of strong narcotics more times than you could understand. But my venom dissolved them before they even reached my stomach. As you have probably guessed, I'm not what you'd call human. I wish I were... But I also don't. Humans are ignorant. Blind. _Scared_ _of death. _Try living forever without purpose, you dumb fuckers! Fuck you guys! I WISH I could die, you idiots. But unlike _you_... I had no way out.

And that's when I saw _her_.

A hot mess. Wet hair. Freezing cold I assume. Snide smile.. hah.. the same smile _I_ wear every day. Wet tank top... small frame.. I could clearly see she was wearing no bra.. She was so.. STOP EDWARD! God, I have _never_ been so... _not_ chivilrous.. Living forever must have me adapting to _these _times. How gross.

And then, when she saw me, making direct eye contact with me.. Her smile faded. She had a look of.. was it curiosity or lust on her face? This girl could make any facial expression look like lust when she looks like _that_... Agh! Damn it Edward. Look away.

I looked back at my untouched food, hesitated, and in one quick motion, grabbed the tray, all but ran to throw it in the trash can, and went to cool down in my next classroom before everyone got there.

What was wrong with me? I haven't thought a girl was beautiful in decades.. much less.. _sexy. _I just need to distance myself.

The bell rang and almost instantly, kids started pouring into the room.

I can't do this. I refuse to give into the damn sick instincts the average teenage male cling to for dear life in this day and age. I'm better than that. I'm better than that. I'm better-

Shit.

I stopped the thought process when I saw her walk through the door to biology, the wind from the fan blowing her long, dark, damp hair off of her neck.. Exposing her collarbone.

I then stopped breathing.

Her vain was so blue under her white skin... pulsing. I could see it pulsing. _Hear it _pulsing. Her skin was so fair... She looked so fragile. So sexy. So... delicious.

I knew at this moment, I now needed her. I didn't so much as know her name. But I needed her.. I wouldn't stop until I had her. I knew myself to well to deny that.

... Shit.


End file.
